


Ночной визит

by Lenap



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mention of other character, Romance, Slash, Sort of PWP, Русский, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни слишком затянул с поиском идеальной квартиры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной визит

Дэнни резко вынырнул из сна. Стараясь, не выдать себя дыханием, он прислушался к тишине. Ему удалось заснуть только после двух, что не удивительно, как можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда живешь на коробках в незнакомых стенах, и в обозримом будущем ждет очередной переезд. Хотя наличие работающего кондиционера и могло бы задержать его здесь еще на пару дней.

Он точно знал, что не один в комнате. Тот, кто решил навестить его этой ночью, был хорош, очень хорош. Даже сейчас, окончательно распрощавшись с остатками сна, с сердцем, колотящимся от адреналина где-то в горле, Дэнни больше ощущал чужое присутствие, чем слышал. Это было похоже на затишье перед очередным порывом ветра, когда ждешь, что вот-вот стихия обрушится со всех сторон, подминая под себя. Словно электрический разряд, готовый заискриться, стоит только пошевелиться или открыть глаза.

Дэнни в очередной раз пожалел, что не спит, положив под подушку оружие, словно его жизнь и без того не была похожа на какой-то странный фильм о копах и бесконечной жаре. Но сейчас некогда было жалеть о том, что он мог бы гипотетически сделать, но все равно никогда бы не сделал из-за даже самой ничтожно малой вероятности, что Грейс могла бы случайно наткнуться на его мини-склад под подушкой. 

Если бы не чутье, которое редко его подводило, вряд ли бы он вообще сейчас лежал с закрытыми глазами, контролируя каждый размеренный вдох и выдох. Ему хотелось перевернуться на спину, якобы случайно, во сне, но страх лишиться зыбкой иллюзии контроля каждый раз заставлял одергивать себя. Не сейчас, Дэнни, только не сейчас, ты ведь так ненавидишь терять контроль над ситуацией.

Лежать стало неудобно, плечи закаменели. Он уже не был уверен, что ему и дальше удастся поддерживать видимость сна. Если бы не чужой взгляд, который он чувствовал на своем лице, на руках, на спине, оголившейся под задравшейся майкой, то он бы решил, что ему показалось, что он выдумал чужое присутствие.

Хотелось верить, что у него было преимущество внезапности. Можно было бы бросить одной из подушек, откатиться в сторону, к кобуре, сиротливо лежащей на коробке, успеть выхватить…. Или не рисковать, потому что у него было подозрение о том, что могло его разбудить, вырвав из таких долгожданных объятий Морфея глубокой ночью. Да, лучше было не рисковать, а просто на вдохе немного повернуть голову и точно получить подтверждение догадкам о взгляде.

Его ночной гость высокий, очень высокий, в темной одежде. В руках у него не было оружия, хотя это ничего не значило. Неподвижная фигура у его ног наводила на мысли об удушливых ночах и липких кошмарах, которые иногда мучили его. И не было смысла винить во всем жару, так как даже в Джерси он так же просыпался, отгоняя кошмарные видения, которые ему любезно подкидывало его подсознание.

Несколько мучительных минут спустя, в течение которых так ничего и не произошло, Дэнни все же решился перевернуться на спину и открыть глаза. На фоне светлых голых стен его ночной гость казался незыблемым изваянием. Чернильным, опасным изваянием. На вдохе он бросил подушку и попытался одновременно откинуть легкую простынь в сторону и откатиться в бок. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что мог бы успеть, но все же был обязан хотя бы попытаться. По крайней мере, ему удалось врезать нападающему ногой куда-то в солнечное сплетение, судя по короткому болезненному выдоху. 

Теперь же он лежал, прижатый к матрасу темной горячей массой. Чужое колено больно впивалось в поясницу, левая рука от малейшего неосторожного движения грозила быть вывернутой из сустава. Его скрутили молниеносно, профессионально, и он знал как минимум одного человека, который был на такое способен. Это бы объяснило, почему его сразу не оглушили или, хуже того, убили.

-Черт, Стив! Какого хрена ты делаешь? Слезь с меня, - Дэнни разом расслабился. Облегчение опьяняло не хуже адреналина. Ему хотелось кричать и смеяться, больше кричать, и он уже готов был сказать чертовому-я-крутой-морской-котик-МакГарретту, что он о нем думает. Подробно, в мельчайших деталях, когда чужое колено, наконец-то, съехало с его многострадальной поясницы, а рука была освобождена из мертвого захвата.

-Ты совсем не заботишься о своей безопасности, - горячий легкий смех над ухом вызывал острое желание сделать что-то необдуманное. Например, разбить Стиву нос точным ударом затылка. – На моем месте мог оказаться кто угодно, да, Дэнни? И сейчас ты мог бы лежать уже не подо мной.

-Да, да, я все еще в поисках своей идеальной квартиры. И что? Кстати, может, уже слезешь с меня и позволишь мне перевернуться.

-Это не было вопросом. Точно не было вопросом, - Стив только завозился и устроился поудобнее, что тут же подтвердил словами. – Не знаю, мне и так удобно.

-Удобно, значит, - Дэнни попробовал пошевелиться, но будучи прижатым к собственному матрасу совсем не маленьким МакГарреттом, это очевидно было бесполезным. Ему оставалось только побиться головой об оставшуюся на матрасе вторую подушку, которая стратегически так удобно оказалось прямо перед ним.

Прикосновение сухих горячих губ к его беззащитной шее не стало для него откровением. Дэнни и так понял к чему это все шло. И не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы сложить два и два, а точнее сложить его самого, МакГаррета и то, как тот к нему льнул, сжимая в неудобных объятиях. Словно боялся, что Дэнни вот-вот ускользнет от него и растворится, как ночное видение.

-Ты что-то подозрительно притих.

-Ну, на меня иногда находит.

-О чем тогда задумался? – теперь губы сместились вниз по шее к растянутому вороту майки. Несмотря на легкий тон, в чужом голосе Дэнни слышал напряжение.

-Что было бы не плохо, если бы ты все-таки дал мне перевернуться, и тогда я мог бы тебя поцеловать, - он всегда был за честность. И перед собой и перед другими.

-Хорошо, - его в последний раз крепко стиснули, и Стив отодвинулся, давая ему место для маневра.

Их первый поцелуй вышел ожидаемо неуклюжим. Дэнни не привык к напору, к жестким губам, к легкой щетине, царапающей кожу. Это сбивало с толку. Как и выбивали из колеи широкие крепкие плечи под его руками и короткий ежик мягких волос.

Их тяжелое быстрое дыхание и слабый шорох одежды наполнили пустую комнату как чашку до краев, еще немного и выплеснется через край, хлынет по коридору прямо на улицу на растерзание душной гавайской ночи, темному небу и притихшей сонной улице. 

Он прошелся дорожкой из поцелуев по скулам, носу, линии подбородка, дошел до беззащитного уха и жарко подышал в него. Подставляя шею, ключицы, лицо под такие же невесомые ответные поцелуи, Дэнни точно знал, что дальше будет только лучше: еще жарче, еще сильнее, еще глубже. Он послушно поднял руки, чтобы помочь избавить от ставшей немного влажной майки.

-Это нечестно, что ты все еще полностью одет. Степень несправедливости…. – ему не дали закончить мысль, Стив резко отодвинулся и с военной методичностью и скоростью избавился от своей майки, зашвырнув ту куда-то за спину. Дэнни с любопытством проследил как тот неуклюже, балансируя на коленях, быстро избавился от ботинок и носок. 

Удержаться было практически невозможно, и он не стал себя сдерживать. Руки сами потянулись к шлевкам штанов, чтобы притянуть Стива ближе, как можно ближе. Дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами он нашарил и расстегнул пуговицу на его ширинке, стянул штаны вместе с трусами вниз, на бедра, чтобы, наконец, погладить ладонями ягодицы.

-Дэнни, - Стив жадно прижался губами к его рту.

-Да, Стивен? - Дэнни тяжело задышал и раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы было удобнее притянуть ближе и изучать это тело, проводя руками по бокам, по спине, сминая ягодицы, но, так и не решаясь скользнуть по груди, по темной дорожке волос внизу живота к горячему твердому члену, прижимающемуся к его бедру. 

-Просто прикоснись ко мне. 

Приказ, завуалированный под просьбу. Дэнни мог с этим работать, он уже привык. Он не касался другого мужчины в этом смысле уже очень давно, еще с колледжа, и уже забыл каково это, держать чужой член в руке, проводить большим пальцем по вздувшимся венкам, ощущать горячую пульсацию и непривычную тяжесть.

От первого неуверенного прикосновения Стив жадно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и тяжело опустил голову на грудь Дэнни. Наслаждаясь ощущением подрагивающего от возбуждения МакГаррета, он уже увереннее задвигал рукой, и хотя угол был неудобным, и у него практически тут же свело кисть, он не хотел и уже не смог бы остановиться.

Полученная власть над этим человеком пьянила, и он совсем не был готов к прикосновению горячего языка к соску. Это было щекотно и приятно, и в тот момент он не знал, как ему не потеряться между желанием засмеяться и застонать в полный голос. В итоге у него вышло что-то среднее. Словно получив свое подтверждение, прикосновения сменились покусыванием, то и дело прерывающимся для глубокого вдоха.

Чужое желание давило, оглушало, выворачивало наизнанку. И не было никакой возможности скрыться от настойчивых губ и рук, когда большая широкая ладонь, наконец, уверенно скользнула под резинку его старых любимых шорт, чтобы по-хозяйски обхватить его член, провести от основания к головке и снова вернуться к основанию. От этого незамысловатого движения, он подавился собственным вскриком.

-Стой. Постой же! – Дэнни с облегчением перевел дыхание и несколько раз сглотнул, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Стив застыл над ним словно натянутая пружина. – Стив, нет. Нет, нет, нет! Я не передумал. Просто…

Просто у него так давно никого не было, и он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро. Он даже не догадывался, насколько сильно хотел, чтобы именно эти руки касались его, чтобы только это горячее дыхание обжигало ему кожу лица, шеи, груди, заставляя низ живота наливаться знакомой тяжестью.

-Просто, если мы не сбавим обороты, то для меня все закончится слишком быстро, а я этого не хочу. Мм? Снимешь с меня, наконец, шорты? Или я сам могу.… Или не могу, - он смешно фыркнул, когда его буквально вытряхнули из его же шорт, и те присоединились к неопрятной куче где-то за матрасом на полу.

Конечно же, у него не было ни каких шансов продержать хоть сколько-нибудь дольше. Ему было хорошо, слишком хорошо, лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Между их руками, сжимающими оба их члена, и Стивом, жарко дышащим ему куда-то в шею, у него действительно не было ни единого шанса. Еще несколько уверенных движений спустя, и мир для него замер на несколько мгновений, превратившись в вакуум.

Дэнни сладко потянулся, ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в себя. Оргазм не лишил его последних сил, но сильно убавил желание двигаться и вообще шевелиться. Единственное, на что его хватило, это повернуть голову в сторону свалившегося рядом МакГаррета и приоткрыть глаза.

Стив наблюдал за ним шальными блестящими глазами. 

-Не то, чтобы я был против повторения произошедшего, - Дэнни пришлось несколько раз откашляться, пока голос не начал звучать нормально, - но зачем ты все-таки завалился ко мне так поздно ночью, да еще и в камуфляже?

-Ну, я подумал, что с нашей работой тебе не безопасно жить непонятно где. Вломиться сюда и напасть на тебя не составило никакого труда, как ты мог убедиться и сам. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне. 

-Ммм…. Хорошо.

-Хорошо? То есть ты согласен?

-Да, Стив, если тебе все еще не понятно, то я согласен.

-Отлично!

Дэнни подозрительно прищурился: 

-Что-то мне совсем не нравится, как звучит твое отлично. Почему мне это не нравится?

Он был совсем-совсем не против пообжиматься, развалившись на удобном матрасе. Кожа, больше не скрытая темной майкой, так и манила прикоснуться, пробежаться кончиками пальцев по плечам, по груди, растереть белые капли по поджарому животу …. И совсем не надо было бы двигаться, только протянуть руку. 

Конечно же, у МакГарретта были совсем другие планы. Обнаженным тот выглядел так же впечатляюще, что и в полной экипировке. Было что-то захватывающее в том, чтобы наблюдать за чужими хаотичными и скупыми движениями. Но не настолько, чтобы у Дэнни возникло желание шевелиться.

Майка приземлилась ему на ноги, брошенная не очень-то и метко в его сторону. Вяло вытеревшись и не желая прикрываться, Дэнни сладко потянулся и откинулся на подушку. 

-…. Стивен. Может, лучше заняться переездом утром?

-А чего тянуть? 

И действительно, чего было тянуть. Завтра им могло быть уже и не до этого.


End file.
